Talking to the Dead
by Autumn88
Summary: - Slash - Naruto se réveille à l'hôpital après une mission mouvementée Comment en est-il arrivé là ? Ce n'est pas Sasuke qui pourra le lui expliquer, car lui non plus ne se souvient de rien...
1. 01 Welcome

Note : Les paroles de chanson, à la fin de ce prologue, sont tirées de "_Welcome_" du groupe Bôa._

* * *

_

**Talking to the dead**

**_01 Welcome_**

Blanc.  
Tout est blanc, autour de moi. Des murs au plafond en passant par les draps de mon lit. Tout. Ça me donnerait presque mal aux yeux… C'est aveuglant, le blanc. Surtout ici. Ça donne l'impression que tout est impeccablement propre ; du dessous du lit jusqu'à vos entrailles. Y a plus frais, comme image mentale.  
Où je suis ?  
À l'hôpital.  
Mission qui aurait mal tourné ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. M'souviens pas. Trou noir. Je me rappelle bien avoir rejoint Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi, samedi matin, pour la mission – une escorte de rang B – mais après, ma mémoire fait l'impasse sur ce qui a pu se passer.  
Il parait que j'suis resté dans le coma quatre jours. Ça me parait énorme ; j'ai l'impression d'avoir à peine dormi une heure. J'ai une de ces migraines… Encore plus quand je tente de me remémorer comment je suis arrivé ici.  
Toc-toc-toc.  
Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et entre, n'attendant même pas que je réponde.  
- Imbécile, toujours pas réveillé, je suppose… ?  
- Abruti toi-même, d'abord ! Et puis, on laisse aux gens le temps de répondre avant d'entrer, quand on est poli !  
Sasuke me fait face et écarquille les yeux. Ça, pour être réveillé, je le suis. Bête type. Mignon, mais vraiment très con, quand il s'y met.  
Il semble épuisé. Épuisé, mais en même temps soulagé. Limite, on pourrait croire qu'il sourit. Si, si, c'est vrai. Un truc imperceptible pour quiconque le connaît mal, juste un frémissement au coin des lèvres… Mais venant de lui, ça parait juste énorme.  
- Bah… Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demandé-je.  
- Rien du tout, idiot !  
Il reprend son masque imperturbable.  
- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?  
- Une heure, trente-sept minutes et cinquante-trois secondes.  
Il hausse un sourcil.  
- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?  
Je lâche un soupir et lève mes poignets vierges pour bien lui montrer que je n'ai pas de montre.  
Il hausse les épaules, prend une chaise et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Le silence s'installe mais je le brise rapidement ; trop de questions se bousculent.  
- Sakura va bien ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ; elle se repose à un autre étage. Elle n'a rien de trop grave. Une côte de cassée et de fortes poussées de fièvre, c'est tout.  
- Ça fait déjà beaucoup.  
- Il suffit de relativiser. Elle va bien, sinon. Après tout, elle n'est pas tombée dans le coma, elle…  
Il me jette un regard lourd de sens et me gratifie d'un de ces sourires narquois dont il a le secret.  
Comme si c'était ma faute… !  
- Hmpf !  
- L'important, ce que tu soies bientôt sur pieds.  
- T'inquiètes, je suis robuste. Dis-moi plutôt comment on en est arrivé là ?  
- Toi non plus, tu ne te souviens pas ?  
Merde alors. Me voilà bien avancé.  
- Kakashi pourra sans doute nous expliquer.  
Pas bête. Intelligent, même. J'aurais dû y penser.  
- T'as l'air de t'en être bien tiré, je remarque.  
- Quelques cicatrices et ecchymoses, sept points de sutures, et un mal de crâne du tonnerre. Je reconnais qu'il y a pire.  
Je ricane et il lève les yeux au ciel.  
- Bon, je te laisse. Je vais voir Kakashi.  
- Ouais, n'hésite pas à venir me répéter tout ce qu'il te dit ! Ou, mieux, envoie-le me dire bonjour !  
- J'y penserai.  
Sasuke quitte la pièce et je me retrouve seul. Tant mieux. Pas que sa présence me dérange – bien au contraire – mais ma tête me fait si mal… C'est inhumain, des douleurs pareilles ! Je crierais bien pour appeler une infirmière, mais ça ferait qu'aggraver le mal. Et franchement, vaut mieux pas. Je ferme les yeux et ça s'apaise un peu. J'essaye de ne plus penser. Faire le vide de mon esprit. Plus aucun bruit.  
Le silence.  
J'apprécie ce moment comme du pain bénit. La douleur s'atténue peu à peu, puis, j'entends des pas, dans le couloir. Ça se rapproche de ma chambre et on ne tarde pas à en pousser la porte. C'est quoi ces gens ? Ils ne sont pas fichus de frapper avant d'entrer. Un peu de respect, bordel.  
- Naruto ?  
Je r'ouvre les yeux et découvre une Sakura plus terne que jamais. Elle semble épuisée et même un peu amaigrie. Ses cheveux sont sales et emmêlés. C'est rare de la voir aussi négligée. La fièvre, sans doute.  
- Sakura-chan… Je suis content de te voir.  
Elle sursaute. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que je sois réveillé. C'est frustrant.  
- Naruto, Naruto… !  
Elle court vers moi et passe ses bras autour de mon cou.  
- Je suis si heureuse que tu soies de nouveau là ! Si heureuse…  
Elle cache sa tête contre mon torse. Elle pleure.  
Ça me surprend. Sakura est une fille affective, d'accord, mais avec Sasuke, pas avec moi. Je tente de la consoler maladroitement, mais je ne fais qu'empirer les choses.  
- Hey, calme-toi, je vais bien.  
- J'avais si peur que tu n'ouvres plus les yeux…  
- Sakura-chan, c'est bon, je te dis. Ne pleure plus, tu veux ?  
Elle relève la tête et s'écarte de moi. D'un revers de manche, elle essuie ses larmes.  
- Ça va, tu as raison.  
- Enfin, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu t'inquiétais pour moi, tu sais ?  
La jeune fille essaye de me sourire, même si ça sonne encore un peu faux.  
- Dis… Ne te force pas à paraître joyeux, me souffle-t-elle. Si… Si tu es triste, tu peux craquer… Je suis là.  
- Hein ?  
Je lève un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.  
- Pourquoi veux-tu que je pleure ? C'est vrai, j'ai mal à la tête, et pas qu'un peu, mais c'est pas une raison ! Et puis, toi et Sasuke êtes venu me voir, c'est vraiment gentil.  
Elle accuse ma réplique comme un coup de poignard. Je n'ai pourtant rien dit de méchant.  
- Tu ne… te souviens de rien, hein ?  
- En effet, j'ai un gros blanc entre notre départ de Konoha et mon réveil de ce matin, mais bon… C'est pas comme si j'étais déçu de pas me souvenir de la tête des crétins qui nous ont mis une rouste.  
En fait, si, un peu, mais c'est pour ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage, que je dis ça. J'avoue que connaître la tronche des types à qui je dois ma perte de mémoire me plairait bien. Histoire de vérifier s'ils ont la tête dure.  
- Ah… Bah, c'est pas grave, ça t'évitera de faire des cauchemars, me sourit Sakura. Je… Je vais y aller, hein ? Si jamais tu avais besoin de quelque chose, fais-le-moi savoir.  
- T'es super, merci !  
Elle s'éclipse rapidement.  
Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Il a l'air de faire beau, dehors. Le soleil brille. Les oiseaux ne chantent pas, mais c'est tant mieux.  
Tiens, il y a une vieille radio, sur la table de nuit. Je tends le bras pour la brancher.

« _You would find and see me. You would be welcome in my dreams. __You would be welcome…_ »

---

Yeah, prologue fini ! Je ne cacherai pas que j'ai eu plus de difficultés à l'écrire que le chapitre un. Sans doute parce que j'ai bousculé tous mes plans pour cette fic.  
Donc, Naruto amnésique (partiellement). Sakura pleurnicharde. Sasuke qui sourit (presque). Dieu, où va le monde ?


	2. 02 Escape

Note : Merci à mes bêta-lecteurs pour leur aide !

* * *

**Talking to the dead**

_**02 Escape**_

Poussant la porte de ma chambre, je tends le bras à l'aveuglette histoire de trouver l'interrupteur. Faut pas croire, revenir d'une mission en plein hiver, passé vingt-deux heures, il fait vachement noir.  
Ma main tâtonne sur le mur à la recherche du bouton. Bientôt, je mets le doigt dessus et, d'une simple pression, illumine la pièce. Un bref coup d'œil au désordre régnant dans la chambre suffit à m'épuiser. Je me jette sur le lit sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller. Il fait tellement froid que je n'ai pas le courage d'enfiler un de ces vieux t-shirts qui me servent de pyjamas.  
Brrr… Je me recroqueville et m'enfouis sous les couettes. Ah, qu'il est agréable de se coucher en sachant qu'aucune mission ne m'attend le lendemain ! Il faut dire que je reviens tout juste de l'hôpital. J'ai donc droit à un petit congé. Ça m'ennuie, j'ai à peine entr'aperçu Kakashi avant de quitter le bâtiment. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de le voir, cependant… Je dois bien avouer que savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre notre départ de Konoha et mon réveil à l'hôpital ne me dérangerait pas. Je sais, j'aurais dû demander à Sakura, mais ses réactions m'ont pris de court.  
Bah, j'irai la voir demain. Elle n'a toujours pas pu rentrer chez elle. À cause des poussées de fièvres et des malaises trop fréquents dont elle est victime. Ceci dit, je ne m'inquiète pas trop vu qu'elle s'est retrouvée confiée aux bons soins de la vieille qui, mine de rien, est assez balèze pour s'occuper des gens. Notez qu'elle est hokage donc c'est un peu obligé. Enfin, bref. Sakura n'a rien de grave ; elle a juste besoin de beaucoup de repos. Mais je ne vais pas me priver d'aller la voir pour autant.  
Oh et puis, tant qu'à faire, j'irai voir Sasuke aussi. Parce que malgré qu'il soit venu me voir, depuis quelques semaines il redevient de plus en plus méfiant. Déjà que c'était pas un modèle de confiance avant… Enfin, il faut dire que l'épisode Akatsuki n'est pas encore réellement terminé. Et Orochimaru court toujours, aussi. Même si bon, il semble avoir lâché la grappe à Sasuke.  
Vous savez… Ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu'il est revenu ; pour de bon, s'entend. Il est toujours possible qu'il reparte, mais… Le survivant du clan Uchiha semble s'être calmé, ces derniers temps. Ça a été dur de le ramener. De le convaincre que ça valait le coup de nous laisser une chance.  
Quand j'y repense… Ca fait à peine six mois qu'il est revenu. Six mois, c'est beaucoup et très peu à la fois. Parfois je me réveille en sursaut, à cause d'un mauvais rêve dans lequel Sasuke est reparti. Et ça me fout les boules… J'veux pas qu'il nous quitte encore. Il doit rester. Mais comme il ne s'est toujours pas débarrassé de son frère, je ne suis pas tranquille. Qui sait quand sa folie vengeresse le reprendra.  
Pfff… Je me demande bien quelle heure il est. Allez, hop, on tourne la tête et on ouvre les yeux. Voilààà. À peine minuit ? C'est fantastique. Je suis crevé et je n'arrive pas à dormir. Ça me fiche en rogne, c'est pas croyable. Et je m'ennuie… Vivement que le matin arrive. J'suis impatient d'aller voir Sakura et puis l'autre asocial, aussi.  
Merde… J'ai froid. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, espérant trouver un peu de chaleur, mais ça ne me mène à rien. Bah, autant se lever ! Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je me dirige vers la commode, bien décidé à trouver un bon pull, histoire d'oublier les frissons qui me parcourent. J'ouvre un tiroir, prend le premier bout de tissu repéré et, tout en l'enfilant, vais éteindre la lumière. Je regagne le lit puis me blottis dans les couvertures.  
Silence total. Ça fait du bien, franchement. Je ferme les yeux et aucun bruit ne vient troubler le calme ambiant si ce n'est un imbécile qui gratte à la fenêtre.  
Minute. C'est à ma fenêtre qu'on gratte ? Quel est l'abruti qui ose venir me déranger à cette heure-ci ? Je grogne et me lève d'un bond, bien décidé à aller engueuler l'intrus. Je sors quelques kunais de ma table de nuit ; sait-on jamais. Un ninja – futur hokage, qui plus est – se doit d'être méfiant.  
N'empêche, faut vraiment être désespéré pour venir m'emmerder maintenant. Déjà, plutôt que le grattage à la fenêtre très peu discret, le coup de sonnette, c'est toujours mieux. Ensuite, vu le temps qu'il fait dehors… Vraiment affreux. Et c'est peu de le dire. Il pleut, il vente, il tonne, …  
Bon, à trois j'ouvre cette saleté de fenêtre.  
Un. Deux. Et… Trois !  
Armes dans la main droite, je tends la gauche en vue d'attraper l'intrus. Par chance, j'arrive à l'effleurer. Sûr de la position de l'ennemi – si c'en est un – je l'agrippe au collet et le soulève à ma hauteur, alors qu'il se débat rageusement.  
Nom. De. Dieu.  
Pourquoi lui ?  
- Lâche-moi, lâche-moi, crétin !  
- Si je te lâche tu tombes, espèce d'abruti !  
Sasuke relève la tête. Il s'apprête à me sortir une vacherie, puis semble se rendre compte de sa position. Il regarde à droite, à gauche, puis d'une voix mal assurée, il me demande :  
- Naruto… Je peux entrer ?  
Bah mince, alors. Comment je pourrais lui dire non ? Je le tire pour qu'il enjambe la fenêtre, ce qu'il fait non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui. Je le pousse sur le lit tout en refermant derrière moi.  
Un regard en direction de sa silhouette me fait comprendre que je suis un homme mort.  
Oh bordel. Sauvez-moi, c'est pas possible ! Il est… trempé. Ce que ça lui va bien, ses petites mèches qui lui retombent devant les yeux ! Et ses vêtements qui lui collent à la peau…  
Argh ! Mauvaise pensée ! Songer à se baffer si ça recommence.  
Je secoue la tête et il ramène ses jambes contre lui. Il les enserre de ses bras.  
- Tu as froid ? je lui demande, perspicace.  
Je mérite des claques. C'est vrai, quoi. Il dégouline de partout, et tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est de lui baver – double argh – dessus plutôt que de lui proposer des vêtements secs. Il doit vraiment se les geler.  
- Un peu.  
Ah, j'ai honte. J'aurais du y penser plus tôt ! Je sors un pull et un jean de la commode ; les lui tends.  
- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Tu n'as pas faim ? je lui demande avec un certain détachement.  
Il hoche la tête alors qu'il me prend les fringues des mains.  
- Thé et ramens, ça te convient ?  
- Du thé.  
- OK, je te fais ça.  
Je quitte ma chambre pour la cuisine tout en étouffant un soupir. Sasuke est chez moi. Mince. Dire qu'il se change dans la pièce d'à côté. Hmm… On respire et on se calme, d'accord ? Lààà, c'est déjà mieux ! Bien. Le thé, maintenant.  
Je sors deux tasses tout en faisant chauffer l'eau. N'empêche… Je me demande ce qu'il me veut, à cette heure-ci. C'est vrai, quoi. Ça doit être à propos de quelque chose de vachement important. Parce que je vois déjà pas Sasuke venir me dire bonjour en pleine journée. Alors si en plus, il fait nuit noire et qu'on a droit à une espèce de tempête en modèle réduit…  
- Naruto…  
Je sursaute alors que mon hôte entre dans la pièce. Ça lui va plutôt bien, ces vêtements. Je remarque qu'il porte vraiment bien le jean.  
- Oui ? lui fais-je en lui servant son thé.  
Mon ton est plus froid que je le voudrais, mais des années de rivalités font que j'ai du mal à lui exprimer ce que je veux.  
Il me prend la tasse des mains, tire une chaise, et s'assied.  
- Naruto, je…  
Il s'arrête et cherche ses mots. Ça me surprend beaucoup. Ce n'est pas son genre. Il est plutôt sûr de lui, d'habitude.  
- Est-ce que tu…  
- Est-ce que je… ? j'essaie de l'encourager.  
Sasuke me regarde d'un air que je ne lui connais pas, presque apeuré. Il pose son thé en brusquement, comme pour cacher une espèce de tremblement.  
- Naruto… Est-ce que toi aussi les morts te parlent ?  
C'est quoi ça, pour une question ? Bordel. Le type sur qui je fantasme est encore plus atteint que ce que je croyais.  
Il semble m'implorer du regard.  
Bon. Trouver une réponse correcte.  
- Ouah, comment dire…  
Sasuke tremble, c'est très visible maintenant, mais on voit qu'il essaye de se contenir ; du moins le temps que je lui réponde. Mon cœur me fait mal tout d'un coup.  
- Je leur parle pas vraiment, commencé-je. Parfois, je repense à Haku et Zabuza et j'espère, qu'où qu'ils soient, ça se passe bien pour eux. Et puis, aussi…  
Une main pour m'arrêter.  
- Non, fait-il en secouant la tête, je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu parlais aux morts. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est… Est-ce que, eux, ils t'apparaissent parfois ?  
- Huh ?  
Dans le genre réponse éloquente, il y a mieux, je crois.  
- Naruto… Je les vois. Comme avant leur mort. Ils reviennent tous…  
Attention, si ça continue, je vais finir par croire qu'il va se mettre à pleurer. Je m'approche de lui et là, je fais quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais, mais alors jamais fait avant. Je me penche, histoire d'être à son niveau. De mes mains, je relève sa tête pour qu'il tourne les yeux vers moi. Mais son regard m'évite.  
- Qui ça, ils ?  
- Tous. Ma famille…  
- Attends, j'ordonne, attends ! Je te suis plus trop, là. Si j'ai bien compris, ta famille – que tu as retrouvée morte il y a quelques années – est « revenue » ? Tu les vois ?  
- Ils me parlent. Ils me prennent dans leurs bras, et le contact est réel.  
- Ça fait longtemps ?  
- Bientôt trois semaines.  
Oh purée. Et moi qui me demandais pourquoi il était de nouveau si bizarre … Je pense que j'aurais finalement préféré ne pas savoir. Merde. Et pourquoi c'est moi qu'il vient voir, hein ?  
Parce que Sakura est toujours à l'hôpital ? Toi, là, le petit comique du fond. Inutile de te cacher, je t'ai vu.  
Sasuke pose ses mains sur mon pull et les remonte jusqu'à mon visage.  
Misère, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Qu'il arrête, il peut pas faire ça… Il n'a pas le droit. Ce n'est pas le Sasuke que je connais, celui qui me gueule dessus et me traite de crétin à longueur de journée…  
- Toi, tu es vivant.  
J'ai déjà dit qu'il était parfois très surprenant ?  
- Naruto, tu crois que je deviens fou ?  
Et sur ces mots, il éclate de rire. Ça me glace le sang.  
- Tu me crois, Naruto, quand je te dis que je les vois ? Tu me crois, hein ?  
Et il me supplie du regard… J'ai envie de lui dire oui, rien que pour le rassurer. Mais ce serait trop facile.  
- Je t'avoue que… je commence. En fait, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Il… Il n'y a que toi qui les vois ?  
Il secoue la tête.  
- Ils ne veulent pas se montrer aux vivants, donc je ne sais pas.  
Je soupire.  
- Accepte que c'est quand même un peu gros.  
- Non ! crie-t-il. Je te jure que c'est vrai !  
Je recule d'un pas. Sasuke se lève et m'attrape le bras.  
- Crois-moi.  
Il a un regard halluciné. Ça me fait vraiment mal de le voir comme ça.  
- Si toi tu ne me crois pas, qui le pourra ?  
C'en est trop. Au diable les convenances et ce qu'il peut penser. Je passe mes bras autour de lui et je le serre. Fort.  
D'abord, il est tout raide. Puis, au fil des secondes, il se laisse un peu aller. Sa tête se niche dans le creux de mon cou et nous ne disons plus rien.  
Et puis il éternue.  
- Pardon…  
- C'est pas grave ! fais-je à la hâte, en me détachant de lui. Euh… Tu as encore froid ?  
- Non.  
- Ah.  
Le silence s'installe. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Visiblement, je suis pas le seul. Sasuke se rassied et semble attendre que je parle. Bon, puisque c'est comme ça…  
- Tu veux dormir ici ?  
Il détourne le regard.  
- Bien… Je vais te laisser le lit, je prends le canapé. Attends juste un instant que j'aille te chercher un t-shirt pour dormir.  
Il m'attrape alors par la manche de mon pull et m'oblige à me tourner vers lui. Ce faisant, il me marmonne un truc dont les seuls mots que je relève sont « dormir » et « s'il te plait ».  
- Pardon ?  
- Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi s'il te plait ? me répète-t-il très vite mais néanmoins plus clairement.  
Ma mâchoire s'affaisse de quelques centimètres.  
Il. Veut. Dormir. Avec. Moi.  
- Tu peux le redire encore une fois ?  
- Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter.  
Il détourne à nouveau la tête.  
- Tu sais, mon lit est pas très grand, hein…  
Sa main serre ma manche un peu plus fort ce qui me met mal à l'aise.  
- J-je disais ça pour ton confort, je bégaie.  
Il baisse les yeux et me murmure un vague « merci ».  
Je soupire tout en me retenant de rire. Sasuke le prendrait mal. Mais la situation me paraît si irréaliste.  
- Bon ! Je vais te passer un t-shirt.  
- Pas besoin. Je peux dormir comme ça.  
- Si tu le dis…  
J'attends qu'il se couche, éteins la lampe, et le rejoins. Étrangement, j'ai plus chaud qu'avant qu'il n'arrive. Ça a du bon, de ne pas dormir seul.  
- Naruto… chuchote Sasuke.  
Il me fixe de ses yeux noirs et semble un peu moins paniqué que lorsqu'il est arrivé. C'est toujours ça de gagné.  
- Ouais ?  
- Merci.

---


	3. 03 Duvet

Note : Je remercie tout sobrement ma muse et ma bêta. :D

* * *

**Talking to the dead**

_**03 Duvet**_

Trois semaines se sont écoulées.  
Trois semaines à ses côtés, à prendre soin de lui, à l'apprivoiser.  
Trois semaines à l'apprécier un peu plus chaque jour.  
Et trois semaines à m'isoler du reste du village.  
Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'ils ont découvert la relation ambiguë que Sasuke et moi entretenons. Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être de la paranoïa ou encore le fait que, comme il est solitaire, rester auprès de lui m'éloigne des autres. Voire même une toute autre raison.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'en fous. L'important c'est lui, et rien que lui.  
Bon, j'admets que ça m'ennuie quand même un chouia ; mais juste parce que Sakura est toujours à l'hôpital et refuse de me voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'on a bien voulu me dire, c'est qu'elle faisait une dépression. Ça m'attriste beaucoup. Elle ne veut même pas voir Sasuke. Je ne la comprends pas.  
Je ne la comprends plus.  
En fait, elle est bizarre depuis mon réveil, à l'hôpital.  
Sasuke me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, de penser un peu à moi plutôt que de penser aux autres. Il doit avoir raison. Je me laisse trop facilement atteindre par ce qui m'entoure. Même si je m'en cache. Un peu de fierté, que diable.  
- À quoi tu penses ?  
- À plein de trucs… Rien de spécialement important.  
- Je voudrais savoir.  
Sasuke vient s'asseoir face à moi, contre un arbre. On est dans le petit parc qui jouxte l'Académie de ninjas, là où on s'est rencontré, il y a… Ouah, super longtemps ! La balançoire est toujours là et ça m'arrache un sourire.  
- Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un… ?  
La voix n'est qu'un murmure.  
- Non. Enfin, sauf si tu considères la fois où je t'étais tombé dessus, juste après qu'on ait eu notre diplôme de gennin, me remémoré-je. Et toi ?  
- Pareil.  
Le silence s'installe. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il fait nuit et une légère brise trouble de temps à autres le calme ambiant.  
- Naruto…  
- Hm ?  
- Ferme les yeux.  
Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi que, déjà, il appuie ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ça ne dure pas longtemps et c'est un geste très maladroit mais ça me fait sourire.  
Sasuke se recule et ses joues sont rouges, rouges. C'est difficile de ne pas rire.  
Il ne sait plus trop où se mettre et me tourne le dos.  
On reste encore assis dans l'herbe un moment. Le vent nous caresse le visage.  
Bientôt, Sasuke s'approche à nouveau de moi. Il se lève et me tend la main.  
- Rentrons. Tu vas attraper froid.  
Je lui obéis et nous regagnons mon appartement.  
Une fois plongé dans mon lit, il ne me faut pas longtemps pour m'endormir.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Sakura est la première à arriver au point de rendez-vous.  
Elle court vers moi et nous rions ensemble. Sasuke arrive peu après. Toujours aussi peu expansif, il nous regarde du coin de l'œil. Kakashi ne se ramène qu'une heure plus tard, mais bon, c'est pas comme si on ne s'y était pas habitués.  
- Salut les jeunes ! Vous allez bien ?  
- Ouaiiis, crions Sakura et moi d'une seule et même voix.  
Sasuke se contente d'un hochement de tête.  
- Bon… Vous connaissez le planning ?  
Secouements de têtes, cette fois.  
- Nous devons retrouver un type haut placé, au village caché de la pluie. Une fois là-bas, il nous faudra l'escorter jusque chez Tsunade-sama. Des questions ?  
- Quel rang, la mission ?  
- B, Sasuke. On peut y aller, vous êtes prêts ?  
- Ouaiiis !_

XxXxXxXxXxX

Driiing !  
Ouvrant un œil, je lance mon poing au hasard, en direction de ma table de nuit. Par chance, j'atteins le réveil et la sonnerie cesse. C'est inhumain que de si petits trucs puissent faire autant de boucan ! Enfin, si je n'avais pas oublié de le débrancher, aussi…  
Je me lève doucement pour ne pas réveiller Sasuke qui dort toujours, et fonce me rafraîchir à la salle de bain.  
C'est en me brossant les dents que mon rêve me revient en tête. Enfin ; en fait de rêve, il doit plutôt s'agir d'un souvenir. Serait-il possible que ma saleté de mémoire ait décidé de ne plus rouiller ? J'aimerais bien. Surtout que ça avait l'air assez réaliste. Pas trop dépaysant de nos débuts de missions habituelles, je veux dire.  
D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois que je verrai Kakashi, il faudra que je lui demande pour quand est la prochaine. C'est vrai quoi. Ça va bientôt faire quatre semaines qu'il ne s'est plus rien passé. Mais avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé, c'est pas comme si j'avais eu le temps de m'ennuyer.  
Une fois prêt, je sors de la salle de bain. Je gagne la cuisine où, muni d'une feuille et d'un bic, je griffonne un petit mot à l'attention de Sasuke. _« Si tu me cherches, je suis chez Kakashi. »_ Simple et efficace, tout à fait son genre.  
Voilà qui est fait. J'accroche le papier sur le frigo, prends les clés, et quitte l'appartement.  
De l'air ! Ça fait du bien. Je traverse les rues à la hâte, pressé d'arriver.  
Une fois devant chez Kakashi, je remarque que la fenêtre est ouverte. Celle-ci donne sur une chambre et quelle n'est pas ma surprise de trouver mon sensei au lit avec Iruka !  
Comme quoi, tout arrive…  
Je n'ai pas l'intention d'espionner mais, alors que je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée pour sonner, j'entends mon nom dans une de leur conversation.  
- Écoute Kakashi, ça ne peut plus durer ! Ça commence à devenir franchement malsain… Autant pour Naruto que pour nous.  
Je me cache sous le rebord de la fenêtre, soudainement très intrigué par ce qu'ils peuvent se dire.  
- Parce que ça ne l'était pas avant ? Laisse-moi te dire une chose. Si je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à maintenant, c'est simplement par peur d'affronter son regard. Et si tu veux vraiment qu'il revienne parmi nous, tu n'as qu'à tout lui révéler toi-même.  
- Tu sais bien que je n'oserai pas…  
- Sur ce point, nous sommes deux, si ça peut te rassurer.  
- Bon sang… Et on va laisser la situation pourrir comme ça ?  
- Si ça se trouve, il est déjà complètement fou.  
Mon cœur bat la chamade. Pourquoi parlent-ils de moi de cette manière ? Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de mal, rien !  
Merde.  
Je m'enfuis, sans demander mon reste. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour qu'ils me traitent ainsi ? Autant j'ai envie de savoir, autant ça me fait peur.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Sakura hurle le nom de Kakashi et déjà l'homme s'effondre sous nos yeux.  
Sasuke fait volte face et s'apprête à composer les signes avec ses doigts, alors que je porte la main à mes kunais.  
Pas un bruit ne vient confirmer nos craintes. Nous attendons, prêts à attaquer, et scrutons les entourages. Sakura s'agenouille auprès de Kakashi et prend son poignet.  
- Il vit toujours… soupire-t-elle.  
- Bien sûr, qu'il vit, grosse bête ! Il ne peut pas crever si facilement !  
Et une fois ma phrase terminée, le brouillard nous tombe dessus, sans crier gare.  
- Naruto, tiens-toi prêt, me murmure Sasuke.  
Je hoche la tête.  
Une multitude d'hommes apparaissent._

XxXxXxXxXxX

Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Mes souvenirs reviennent. Trop doucement à mon goût, mais ils reviennent.  
Est-ce là la clé de la conversation que tenaient Kakashi et Iruka ?  
Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir.  
Je grimpe les escaliers qui me mènent à l'entrée de mon appartement, ouvre la porte, et me laisse tomber sur la première chaise venue.  
Sasuke rentre dans la pièce.  
Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- J'sais pas, je marmonne.  
Il s'approche de moi et, une fois à mon niveau, passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Il ne me dit rien, mais je devine que par cette simple action, il veut me faire savoir qu'il est là, qu'il aimerait m'aider. Je soupire.  
- T'as pas revu tes fantômes ?  
- Si. Mais maintenant que tu es là, ils sont partis ; ils ne me font plus peur.  
- Hmm… Dis…  
- Oui ?  
- Non, rien…  
- Si, dis-moi.  
Je secoue la tête et me laisse un peu aller dans ses bras.  
- Je crois que j't'aime bien.  
Il se détache un peu de moi.  
- Merci…  
Il me sourit, et le monde s'envole.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Je ne vois plus que du sang. Le mien ou celui des autres, je ne sais pas. Sûrement les deux. Je ne distingue même rien devant moi. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je sais ce que je dois faire. Éviter les coups, frapper, esquiver, me défendre, tuer, vérifier si les autres sont toujours en vie,…  
Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on nous attaque. J'aimerais bien le savoir mais, hélas, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en bavardages inutiles.  
- Sasuke ! je crie.  
Un grognement me répond. Bien. Au moins, je sais qu'il est encore là.  
- Sakura, tu t'en sors ?  
Pas de réponse.  
Shit. J'espère que c'est parce qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu.  
Je reçois un coup de poing dans le ventre. Résultat, je me retrouve à terre, plié en deux.  
Non, vraiment, penser à autre chose qu'à se défendre et tuer, dans ce genre de combat, c'est pas ce qu'il y a à faire…_

XxXxXxXxXxX

- Naruto, tu vas bien ?  
Je relève la tête et réalise que je suis par terre.  
- Ça va comme ça peut, je marmonne.  
Sasuke me tend la main et m'aide à me relever. Une fois sur pied, je décide que c'en est trop.  
- Écoute, je file à l'hôpital, faut que je voie Sakura. Tu viens avec moi ? Si on est ensemble, elle voudra peut-être bien nous voir ?  
Il fait la moue.  
- Ça ne peut pas attendre ?  
- Non. Il faut absolument que je sache ce qui s'est passé lors de notre dernière mission. Je crois que ça me revient par flashs et c'est assez… perturbant. Enfin, si tu n'veux pas venir, tant pis.  
- Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr que je viens ! Je ne vais pas te laisser y aller seul ; tu serais capable de te perdre.  
- Gnagnagna, fais ton malin…  
- De toute façon, avoue que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.  
J'éclate de rire.  
- Y a du vrai. Allez, viens, on y va !  
Sur le chemin de l'hôpital, on croise Neji. Je lui fais un signe de tête, de loin, et il me répond de la même manière, en esquissant un petit sourire. Ça me rassure un peu, de voir que tout le monde ne réagit pas bizarrement avec moi.  
On arrive très vite devant le bâtiment blanc. Avant d'entrer, Sasuke pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il me serre contre lui.  
- Moi aussi, je crois que je t'aime bien.  
Mon cœur se réchauffe.  
J'ouvre la porte, puis remarque qu'il ne me suit pas.  
- Je te rejoins tout de suite, me souffle-t-il.  
J'acquiesce et, déjà, gagne le bout du couloir. J'emprunte les escaliers et m'arrête au troisième étage. Une fois devant la chambre de Sakura, je ne bouge plus. Que vais-je lui dire ?  
D'abord, prendre de ses nouvelles, ça me paraît important. La cajoler un peu, aussi, histoire de lui montrer que je tiens à elle. Ensuite, lui expliquer ce qui se passe entre moi et Sasuke ; je tiens vraiment à ce qu'elle soit au courant. Pour finir, je lui poserai quelques questions sur ce qui s'est vraiment passé lors de notre dernière mission.  
J'inspire un bon coup, puis frappe.  
- Sakura, c'est moi… Je peux entrer ?  
Comme elle ne répond pas, j'ouvre la porte. Je découvre mon amie assise en tailleur, sur son lit. Ses traits sont tirés, comme si elle manquait de sommeil.  
- Salut Naruto.  
- Je ne te dérange pas… ?  
- Non, non.  
- Tu vas bien ?  
Elle lève les yeux vers moi, puis se risque à sourire.  
- Si j'allais bien, je ne serais plus ici, tu ne penses pas ?  
Je ris, gêné.  
- Je suis content de te voir…  
Je m'assieds près d'elle et lui prend la main.  
- Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, Sakura. Je n'aime pas quand tu vas mal.  
Elle me regarde sans me voir.  
- Pourquoi ? me demande-t-elle.  
- Pourquoi quoi ?  
Elle soupire, agacée.  
- Ils ne te l'ont toujours pas dit.  
- Dit quoi ? Enfin, de quoi parles-tu ? Iruka, Kakashi, toi, … Tout le village me fuit, il me semble ! Il n'y a que Sasuke qui veut bien de moi…  
La jeune fille se fige.  
- Tais-toi ! m'ordonne-t-elle.  
Elle tremble.  
- Explique-moi ce qui ne va pas…  
Elle porte ses mains à son visage alors que les larmes perlent dans ses yeux déformés par la peur. Les doigts sur les tempes, elle commence à se griffer. Jusqu'au sang.  
- A… Arrête… !  
Je tends le bras pour l'empêcher de se faire mal, mais elle esquive mon geste et recule.  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de voir la vértié ?  
- Sakura, arrête ! Tu me fais peur !  
- Non ! crie-t-elle en se levant. C'est toi…  
- Écoute, si tu veux, je te laisse… Je reviendrai plus tard.  
Je m'écarte du lit et fait mine d'aller ouvrir la porte. Dans une dernière tentative, je lui propose :  
- Si tu veux, Sasuke est en bas. Je peux lui dire de monter. Il aura peut-être plus de chance que m…  
- TAIS-TOI !  
Je me penche et évite de justesse le livre qu'elle vient de lancer dans ma direction.  
- Arrête ton cinéma, Naruto ! Arrête ça ! Ça ne changera rien !  
Je referme la porte et la regarde, interdit.  
Elle se relaisse tomber sur le lit et ne dit plus rien, secouée de sanglots.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Explique-toi, je ne comprends pas…  
Elle me regarde, d'un air mauvais  
- Il est mort, Naruto. Mort ! Tu peux comprendre, ça ? Ta petite comédie ne le fera pas revenir !  
Je m'appuie contre le mur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? C'est impossible ! Il était encore avec moi il y a dix minutes…  
- Tu divagues complètement, tu tenais encore son corps trois heures après. Tu n'as pas voulu le lâcher.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Et tout d'un coup, il n'y a plus rien.  
- Hey, reste avec moi… Tu peux pas me laisser…  
Ton corps est froid. Tes yeux sont clos. Tu ne me réponds pas.  
- Réveille-toi, s'il te plait… J'ai besoin de toi…_

XxXxXxXxXxX

- Tu mens !  
- Il est mort devant tes yeux.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_- Naruto, fais attention, bordel !  
Il se jette devant moi alors qu'un des types veut me poignarder.  
L'homme tombe. Sasuke aussi.  
Je me relève. Seul._

XxXxXxXxXxX

- C'est faux !  
- Ses derniers mots étaient pour toi. Il t'a traité d'imbécile, comme il le faisait toujours.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_- Tss… T'es pas fichu de te protéger tout seul…  
- Ne parle pas, je… On va te soigner, d'accord ? En attendant, tais-toi !  
Il perd du sang. Trop de sang. Le sol est couvert de ce liquide rouge poisseux.  
- Peuh… Je te devais bien ça, imb…  
Sa tête retombe mollement.  
- Hé… Sasuke… Ouvre les yeux… Tu m'entends, dis ?_

XxXxXxXxXxX

- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Sinon… sinon…  
Je glisse contre le mur et me prend la tête entre les mains. Elle ment. Il n'est pas mort. Il ne PEUT pas mourir. Pas sans moi…  
- Tu le sais bien, que c'est vrai… Tu le sais…  
Sakura se relève. Elle titube jusqu'à moi et s'écroule juste devant mes jambes.  
- Je…  
J'ai une boule dans la gorge. Je lève la tête et regarde par la fenêtre. Le ciel est bleu, étincelant. Les oiseaux ne chantent pas.  
Mes larmes viennent toutes seules.  
- Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure…  
- Je sais bien… Je le sais, ça…  
- J'étais persuadé que ça ne lui arriverait pas… Je croyais vraiment qu'il était toujours là. Quand je le touchais, c'était réel… Quand je lui parlais, il me répondait comme toi tu le fais.  
Elle me prend les poignets. Amène ma main à sa bouche. L'embrasse.  
- C'est fini… Je suis là.  
Elle passe ses bras autour de moi.  
- Tu peux pleurer…  
- NON !  
Je me détache violemment et la repousse au loin. J'ouvre la porte à la volée et cours descendre les escaliers. Je traverse le couloir à la hâte. Je sors de l'hôpital.  
Il n'est plus là.  
Il est vraiment parti. L'air me manque et mes jambes faiblissent.  
- Reviens… Je t'en prie, reviens…  
Je m'effondre.

**Fin**

---

Bien. Pas grand chose à dire. En fait, si, mais là, j'ai plus le courage.  
La seule chose qui me paraît importante et que je n'ai pas su caser dans l'histoire : si Sasuke voyait des morts (encore que ça n'a pas été très développé… J'ai honte.) ce n'était qu'une sorte de « fuite » de Naruto. En effet, il fuyait la mort de Sasuke en en recréant un spectre, auquel il faisait voir des fantômes pour se prouver que non, il n'était pas fou.  
Aussi : JE NE ME SUIS PAS INSPIRÉE DU SIXIÈME SENS. Voilà, c'est dit. Jamais vu le film, c'est pas mon genre.  
En tous cas, merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour la fin. :)


End file.
